The Wedding
by acidroses
Summary: It have been 4 years since the hogwarts gang graduated. Hermione, 21, is getting married to Ron in an hour... but not if Draco has something to do with it! ^_^ Pls read! d/h?
1. One Touch, A thousand memories

The Wedding 

   Hermione touched the hem of her dress softly. She liked the lacing on it, it was so pretty and delicate. Hermione felt stiff and choked at the tight bodice of the ivory gown, but even though everyone told her to change the gown – she wouldn't.

  She liked the gown's lace. To suffer for vanity is one of women's unwritten laws of the universe anyway, She had said smiling at that time.

  "You look gorgeous." Ginny said suddenly, her head popping out from the numerous wedding presents.

 "And choked." Hermione said grimacing slightly as she shifted the bodice. 

  "I told you…" Ginny started but stop when Hermione glared. She had heard that remark one too many times already.

  "Well I must congratulate you." Ginny smiled as she presented a delicate silver gift box to Hermione. "You certainly have got quite a collection of wedding gifts! I have counted about 3 toasters, one oven, five antique books and an enormous teddy bear so far."

  Hermione looked at the gift box. The wrapping looked familiar. She felt a strange tingle flow through her as she unwrapped it. 

  Hermione looked flabbergasted when she saw the "treasure" that laid inside.

"Oh what is it!" Ginny said excitedly. "Is it a diamond ring? O a gigantic pearl or a…"

  Hermione picked up the gift gently. One touch… a thousand memories.

"Hermione, your crying!" Ginny exclaimed shocked.

  "It's rusty…" Was all Hermione could say as she looked at the small bronze compass.

And cried.

    "How does it feel to be marrying the love of your life in an hour?" Harry said grinning at Ron, whose cheeks were the exact shade of the backside of a fire engine at this moment.

  "Aww… Harry." Ron said as he looked down into his palms. "I'm so nervous…" And then he stopped smiling. "Harry… do you think Hermione is marrying me… because she likes me and not…"

  Harry laughed and punched Ron's arm. "Of course! If not why would she have agreed to marry you, Ron! Don't be silly."

  "I guess so." Ron said, but his tone seemed unsure.

"What is bothering you?" Harry asked worriedly. It was quite a shock to him when Hermione and Ron announced they were getting married. They never gave the idea that they were actually dating!

  "Nothing." Ron smiled. "I guess I'm getting the infamous pre-wedding jitters…"

"Oh don't worry too much, Ron." Harry said and winked. "I didn't forget to bring the wedding rings!"

    Pansy looked at Draco. Her gaze was one of pain and sacrifice. "Draco, I need to talk to you."

  Draco looked up from his work. "What is it? I'm very busy, my father needs this and…"

  "You still love Hermione, don't you?" Pansy said, her voice was shaking but she carried on. "Don't lie to me, Draco… don't lie to me…"

    Draco and Pansy looked at each other. Draco closed his eyes in pain. "I never wanted to fall in love with Hermione, Pansy. I often wished that."

  "But you love her, don't you?" Pansy persisted.

"Pansy. You're my fiancée now. I promise to take care of you for the rest of your life. And I will." Draco said, his eyes still closed.

  "Why can't you look at me in my eye and say you don't love Hermione?" Pansy asked, as tears started to stream down her face.

  "Pansy… what's the matter with you?" Draco cried alarmed, as he quickly gave Pansy his handkerchief. "Stop crying…"

  "I know… about you and Hermione." Pansy said as she took in a deep breath.

"No one knew…" Draco said, his face paling.

  "I know that Hermione and you secretly dated during Hogwarts. I didn't believe it at first of course because how could you! You of all people, fall for Hermione? A girl you so obviously hated? Besides I was your girlfriend! Everybody knew that…" Pansy said her voice more sad than bitter.

  "But then I started to see the signs. I saw photographs of Hermione and you in your room one day." Pansy said. "You should never have left evidence… of that forbidden relationship… Draco."

  "And then I followed you one night… and I saw you with Hermione. I know… Draco… all along… all these 4 years. But I didn't protest… because I knew you would break up with Hermione… and then you would love me for sure!"

  "Until of course… I found this." Pansy said as she place a photograph of a smiling Hermione on Draco's desk. "Then I realized… you still loved her deeply. So deeply, you dare go against your father!"

  Draco looked at Pansy. She knew so much… than he thought nobody knew. He didn't really know Pansy… even after the seven years they spent together.

  "What are you going to do?" Draco said, looking at Pansy.

  "I want you to tell me why you broke up with Hermione and pretended to be my fiancé… for all these years." Pansy said.

  It has been many years now, thought Draco, as old memories seemed to flood him. Those memories he had locked up in his heart for so long now…

  "I can't tell you how Hermione and I fell in love and why." Draco said. "I promised not to tell anyone. But I will tell you why I broke up with Hermione."

  "Hermione and I never really had a relationship… we loved each other but nobody knew. Nobody CAN know about it. We knew our love for each other was forbidden… we didn't dare to think of our future… all we cared was having each other now." Draco said, the more he talked… the more it felt like everything happened just yesterday.

  "And then graduation came. Hermione was Head Girl, perfect, wonderful, nice… she was meant to be on the good side… the heroes or whatever you call those sickening good people. I was different. I knew my fate… since the day my father pledged allegiance to Voldemort." 

  "Our relationship must end. For one day, if the battle between good and evil shall begin… I knew I shall have to fight against Hermione. I cannot betray my father… even if I have done so already. I was Draco Malfoy, my destiny was to be evil… my destiny was not with Hermione."

  "The last day of Hogwarts was our last day together. At the end… I told her goodbye. She didn't believe me… but of course after that day… she would never find me again. For I, Draco Malfoy, am no longer the guy she fell in love with…" Draco said and looked at Pansy. "Are you happy now?"

  Pansy wiped her eyes. "I promised myself not to cry, but I still did. I'm so weak huh? I knew our ending would be like this… but still… I carried on."

  "But… Pansy! We don't have to end…" Draco said. 

"Draco. I don't like to think of you and Hermione together." Pansy said. "But I would like to tell you this. You may think your evil, Draco… for you are… I have seen you heartless to everyone… but me… because I feel your pity towards me… your regret… but the truth is inside… you are just like me. Human."

    "You have the right to love and be loved." Pansy said. "Even if you're such a scumbag who have broken my heart."

  "Now I'm only going to say this once." Pansy said as she placed an envelope in Draco's hand. "I received this a month ago… wondered very long why she sent it to me too… since we weren't really friends. I understand now."

  Pansy turned and walked away. She wanted to leave Draco… her head up high and proud. She had loved Draco deeply… and perhaps he had liked her… but she was not the one he loved…

  "By the way…" Pansy said before she closed the door from Draco's study… forever. "I gave HER back HER compass… if you get what I mean… it's up to you to get it back."

   As Pansy closed the door… she felt like a chapter of her life closed too. She sighed and walked away… never turning back.

  Draco looked at the violet envelope for the longest time. He shivered unconsciously.  That violet… was Hermione's favourite shade.

  It couldn't be, could it? 

 He opened the envelope. It was an wedding invitation.

  "_Your cordially invited to the wedding of Mr Ron Weasley and Ms Hermione Granger…_"

Ok that's the end of my first chapter of The Wedding. ^_^ What do you think? If anybody likes it, I will continue it… if not…haha … bleak thought crosses my mind.

Draco may seem a bit out of character. And there must be a lot of questions marks in your head! Don't worry… that is the reason why you have to continue reading the story!

How Draco and Hermione met… will be written… and so on…  plus why is RON and HERMIONE getting married??

^_^ And are they REALLY going to be married soon? Who will Hermione end up with? All I can say… Harry plays a big part too.

And also this chapter MIGHT be the end of Pansy… poor girl. I thought I would give her a nice character… for once. ^_^ Ha ha

Thanks for reading! Review if you liked this… (please?)


	2. Unveiling the Bride

Heheh! I'm finally updating this! ^_^ Hope you like this chapter!  
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to really nice people who actually reviewed!  
  
Thanks guys, there will be no chapter to if it wasn't for you!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to:  
  
Scarlet, Shadow child, purpleballerynna, Chikita, Christina, ah!, EmiV, jamiegirl, michee,  
  
Naurhen, waiting, Ranger ari and kikie!!!  
  
Also thanks to Kikie for that sweet email you sent me! ^_^ Thanks so much!  
  
Ok.. to the story…  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Unveiling of the Bride  
  
  
  
"It's time for the veil." Ginny said grandly waving the beautiful veil made from satin lace.  
  
"Stop it!" Hermione said laughing despite herself. "You remind me of a gameshow host."  
  
"What's a gameshow?" Ginny said frowning as she helped Hermione put on her veil.  
  
"Never mind." Hermione said, she felt déjà vu all over. Only a few years ago she had explained it to someone else.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said as she suddenly felt droplets of water fall onto her lap.  
  
"Sorry. I can't stop crying! Your so beautiful, Hermione!" Ginny said half sobbing half talking, "I'm so happy that you're going to be my sister!"  
  
Hermione smiled weakly, "Yeah I can't wait."  
  
Ginny smiled when she heard the knock on the door. "The church awaits, princess."  
  
Hermione felt her body froze, suddenly her limbs rendered her immobile.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny cried, her voice full of worry.  
  
Hermione felt Ginny shaking her as if to awake her from her sudden coma, but she couldn't. She couldn't stand up and walk outside. She couldn't walk into the church and marry Ron.  
  
But she must! Hermione told herself. She promised.  
  
And then Hermione remembered – remembered something that stirred something deep inside of her that have long been dormant in her heart. She remembered another's promise to her.  
  
A promise that can never be fulfilled now. Never.  
  
Hermione got up, happy that the veil covered her face, she didn't want Ginny to see her right now!  
  
For she was crying.  
  
Both inside and outside.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master Draco, what are you doing?" Gilford said waving panickedly as Draco threw things all over the place in the garage.  
  
"I'm finding the keys. Where are the keys to my bike, Gilford?" Draco said impatiently as he threw all the things on the table to the floor. "It's not anywhere!"  
  
"Umm… That's because your father forbid you to go out of the mansion, didn't he?" Gilford said timidly, not daring to look at Draco.  
  
"Gilford. I'm only going to say this once. Don't make me regret it. I want the keys and I want it NOW." Draco said and he tapped his feet.  
  
"But… Master Draco…" Gilford pleaded.  
  
"I'm waiting." Draco said his eyes so cold and devoid of emotions.  
  
Gilford sighed as he went to his room. Master Lucius entrusted Draco to me! What have I done? Failed him… but what can I do? Master Lucius wouldn't be back for a week! Some kind of meeting he went to!  
  
As Gilford took the keys for Draco's bike, he decided one thing. He was going to retire (if he survives Master Lucius's anger) or maybe start a farm.  
  
He didn't care what. Taking care of Dragons would also be a safer choice than being a housekeeper for the Malfoys.  
  
  
  
Draco smiled at Gilford as he got on his bike, "I may not be back for dinner."  
  
Gilford watched curiously as Draco drove out of the gate. Where was he going? This was the first time he has gone out of the mansion alone, since Master Lucius brought him here for "secret" business.  
  
And then as Gilford recalled Draco's smile. His one and only smile ever to Gilford! Ah perhaps this would be his last trip too.  
  
  
  
Draco felt the wind in his hair as he rode at breakneck pace. How he missed this freedom! It was as though he was living again! Breathing the air again.  
  
He had never defied his father so badly as this. But how exhilarating it felt!  
  
And there was the thought of seeing Hermione again. How many years have passed? He can't remember.  
  
Hermione, will surely be as beautiful as before. Though her taste has surely fallen! Imagine marrying Ron! Ugh.  
  
Draco smiled to himself, Will Hermione recognise me? Then frowned, or has she forgotten me already?  
  
But then his trademark malicious grin returned, oh never mind if Hermione has fallen for Ron. For I will surely get her back.  
  
By hook or by crook.  
  
Just wait for me, Hermione…  
  
Wait.  
  
  
  
The church was beautiful, just as she had dreamed. She heard clapping and whistling (Fred! George!) as she entered the church, just as she had dreamed.  
  
She walked slowly behind Ginny, her maiden of honour, just as she had dreamed. Beside her was her father, his face wreathed in smiles, just as she had dreamed.  
  
The priest smiled at her and beckoned her to come forward, just as she had dreamed. All her friends and loved ones were here for her, just as she had dreamed.  
  
Ron was there, he smiled – nervous. There was her groom! Her future husband.  
  
As Ron took her hand, Hermione awoke.  
  
This was not her dream.  
  
For if it was her dream.  
  
Hermione thought as she closed her eyes, not daring to look at the priest or Ron.  
  
Her groom would be…  
  
That jerk who left her years ago.  
  
That jerk who she still loved.  
  
Draco.  
  
But no, this was reality.  
  
  
  
Ron smiled and squeezed Hermione's hand, she seemed to be in a daze. Finally! Finally I have come to this day!  
  
Hermione is finally mine. All mine and mine alone.  
  
The priest started the vows. I wanted to write our own marriage vows but Hermione did not seem to excited about that idea.  
  
That's all right, maybe she was just a bit shy about expressing love.  
  
I know I'm not exactly Romeo.  
  
"Do you, Ron Weasley, take Hermione Granger as your lawful wedded wife through sickness and in health, through …"  
  
"I do!"  
  
The guests laughed. I guess I was too excited.  
  
But how can I not be? Finally… Finally Hermione would love me.  
  
Only me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you, Hermione Granger, take Ron Weasley as your lawful wedded husband…"  
  
Hermione started panicking inside. What should I say?  
  
I do of course! A voice said.  
  
But you don't want to marry Ron! Say I do not! Another voice said.  
  
But I promised Ron! I promised Ron I would marry him when he took care of me after… you know who left. Hermione argued inside.  
  
Marriage is for life, Hermione. Is Ron the man you want to be with for the rest of your life? The first person you see every morning? The one you truly love?  
  
You know he will be the father of your children right?  
  
But Hermione…  
  
Hermione felt like her brain which has always been good to her, has finally gone mad with too many voices.  
  
Stop!  
  
Hermione looked up, she couldn't believe it.  
  
She did not say that!  
  
She did not say that!  
  
She recognised that voice!  
  
That voice!  
  
She turned around, the church doors had flung open.  
  
The whole church was silence. In shock.  
  
"Stop!" He smiled his infamous wicked grin, he looked at her.  
  
He was daring her. Daring her!  
  
"I have come to fufill my promise! Or have you forgotten? You promised to be my bride!"  
  
He laughed and his arms were open.  
  
Open. To catch me.  
  
Suddenly my body worked again. My brain was silent.  
  
I could move!  
  
And I ran! I ran like the wind!  
  
Into the arms of the guy I have been waiting for…  
  
How many years… I have forgotten.  
  
But he was as handsome and devilish as ever.  
  
He hugged me and we started running!  
  
Running out of the church and to his bike!  
  
I could not see anything except him!  
  
I did not hear Ron scream and everybody start chasing us.  
  
I did not know.  
  
As I ran with him. His hand in mine. I realize this was not a dream and real.  
  
He was finally back!  
  
My voice came back.  
  
"I do!" I cried. "I do!"  
  
"I will be your bride… Draco."  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^ Ok the chapter has ended! This could be the ending of the story if you guys think it's boring! So what do you think? Want to know more?  
  
^_^ Please kindly review if you think you would like to read some more! Thanks! Luv ya! ^_^ 


	3. Flying Away

^_^ Well here is chapter three, I thought of ending at two, you know short and sweet, but a lot of ppl asked me to continue. SO here it is! I actually planned on writing how they first fall in love, so well hope you like it! P.S Maybe one day, I will edit chapter one and two, so full of mistakes!!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to:  
  
Paulina, MiaMaria, Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe, Mirei Nochi, Lelimo, foxyness39, Rackel, EmiV, waiting, LisaTurpin, Katerina*Elise, kikie, mya14 and Christine!  
  
Thanks! Without you all, there will be no chapter 3.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three : Fly Away  
  
Draco took my hand as I got off his bike. We walked quietly to the tree. We had ridden furiously away from the Church and were pretty much hidden in the wilderness.  
  
"You think they will catch up?" I asked worriedly as we sat down below the big pine tree. I looked around we were on top of a tall mountain.  
  
"What catch up on me?" Draco said and we laughed - nervously.  
  
We looked around in uneasy silence, we didn't dare to look into each other's eyes.  
  
"Draco!" "Hermione!" We said at exactly the same time.  
  
"You go first." Draco said as we both leaned back on the tree.  
  
I felt silly and foolish at first, there I was a runaway bride sitting under a pine tree in god knows where in my tight bodice.  
  
But then as I heard Draco's heart beat next to mine. I felt so happy, I almost cried.  
  
"You left me." I said. "Why? I tried so hard to find you. I couldn't." My voice started breaking. "I was scared you became a death eater. or died."  
  
"There are places so dark, light never reaches it." Was all Draco would say.  
  
"Stop it." I said, trying not to cry. "Why wouldn't you ever tell me how you feel? Why do you keep everything to yourself? I want to share your burdens. don't always look at me, like you are ruining my life. You aren't, you're the reason I live."  
  
God, that was mush. I thought as Draco stared at me in silence. He must have thought my brains had rusted after all these years.  
  
"I was scared." Draco said as he took my hand. "Scared that you would leave me any moment, realizing what a big mistake you were making."  
  
"But I know this is what I want." I said. "Although I feel so selfish, leaving everybody. hurting Ron. but I know this is what I want. No regrets."  
  
"Please, Draco. Don't run away from me again."  
  
I looked at her, her beautiful brown eyes begged me. Not to leave her again.  
  
I was the selfish one. Five years ago, I left her so as not to hurt her. And now, because I could not bear the thought of her being married, I had come to take her away.  
  
As I looked at her, my heart warmed some how. "You know right this moment there's a price tag on my head now. Many death eaters are after me. I know too much."  
  
"I don't care." She said. "If you die, at least let me bury you."  
  
Her eyes twinkled. I smiled and squeezed her hand. "Are you sure? You might be killed too. both of us."  
  
"I don't want that to happen." I said. "I want you to be alive."  
  
"What's life without happiness?" Hermione said, her eyes were stubborn. "I'm going to follow you to the end of the earth. This time, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Even if you have to pee."  
  
I smiled. "If I knew you were going to bother me so much, I would never have stolen you."  
  
"Draco." Hermione said as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "This war between the dark side and the "light" side. I don't know when it will end. You like me know we can't run away forever. we can't leave our friends and loved ones dying. while we elope."  
  
"I can't go against my father." I said strongly. "Even if he kills me, I will never kill him."  
  
We looked at each other helplessly. Our hands were entwined and our hearts beated as one, but we were so far from each other.  
  
"I don't want to fight against you in the war." Hermione said.  
  
"Then don't." I said suddenly, as one of the documents Father gave me suddenly burst into my mind. "I know a way we can help by not fight against each other."  
  
Then suddenly, we heard the cracking of a twig and rustling in the trees. They were going to come out to the clearing soon.  
  
  
  
Draco stood up quickly and pulled me along. He was walking to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"What are you doing?" I cried hurriedly, keeping my voice low.  
  
Draco smiled. "You promised to follow me to the end of the world right?"  
  
He let go of my hand. I looked in his eyes. He was not going to commit suicide. but then what?  
  
"Hermione!" I heard Ron call, he was reaching us.  
  
Draco looked at me, his hands reached up to me. Waiting for me to decide. "I won't force you Hermione." then he smiled. "Trust in me."  
  
I heard Ron running towards Draco and me, as I took Draco's hand. and we jumped.  
  
Flying Away.  
  
  
  
Draco and Hermione did not commit suicide, although they did jump off the cliff. You will know why soon. Now I need some feedback, should I continue in present time or go back to the Hogwarts period when Draco and Hermione first fall in love?? Thanks! Love ya! ^_^ 


End file.
